Define: Relationships
by Pretty.Little.Liars
Summary: Drabble 2: Bells, Ichigo x Zaraki - Collections of pairing-centered oneshots, all ratings, all characters, yaoi/yuri/het
1. Information

**Title**:Define : Relationships  
**Genre:** Main: Romance / Others vary between: Angst, Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Parody  
**Rating:** K+ - M  
**Pairing:** All  
**Length:** Varies between drabble-short and oneshot length  
**Spoilers:** Will be posted at the beginning of each chapter.

**A/N**: Since my idea list for this got insanely long, insanely fast, I'll be dividing it into two parts. Romance/Pairing related stories will go here. Others, centric-fics, funny, pointless drabbles, and things of the life without a romantic/pairing theme, will go there. I'll call it… "Define : People." Clever me. Lol.

Also, to pass the time but writing pointless one-shots in between the hours it takes to write a chapter of anything else I'm currently on: A one-shot collection for every time you heard a line in the anime OR manga and thought… "_That_ could be taken the wrong way." A la Ichigo pining Renji to the floor at Karakura High and telling him to "Take it off." Yeah, those moments. Or lines your heard and thought… "Something could be written about that, but I am too lazy to do." Well, I'm bored enough to do it, so it all works out for everyone. That one will be just yaoi fics though, cuz it's funnier that way. Lol.

And now, onto the information for _this_ story/collection!

* * *

**Chapter List:  
**1. Info. Chapter  
2. Cloud x Renji (one-sided) (drabble)  
3. Ichigo x Zaraki  
4. Hanatarou x Ururu  
5. Ikkaku x Ichigo  
6. Isshin x Masaki  
7. Urahara x Ichigo  
8. Izuru x Inoue  
9. Ichigo x Keigo  
10. Unohana x Captain!Yoruichi  
11. Ichigo x Renji  
12. Ikkaku x Inoue  
13. Ichigo x Ririn  
14. Byakuya x Grimmjow  
15. Tatsuki x Karin  
16. Tsubaki x Inoue  
17. Urahara x Aizen  
18. Mizuiro x Matsumoto  
19. Hitsugaya x Inoue  
20. Ichigo x Grimmjow  
21. Karin x Yoshino  
22. Everyone x Byakuya (onesided)  
23. Renji x Nova  
24. Byakuya x older!Yachiru  
25. Byakuya x Hisana  
26. Zaraki x Ichigo  
27. Chad x older!Karin  
28. Yoruichi x Inoue  
29. Ukitake x Byakuya  
30. Mizuiro x Lisa  
31. Byakuya x Rukia  
32. Ichigo x older!Ururu  
33. Ichigo x Grimmjow  
34. Shunsui x Lisa  
35. Byakuya x Nanao  
36. Chad x Hitsugaya  
37. Gin x Izuru  
38. Stark x Ulquiorra  
39. Ikkaku x Tatsuki  
40. Byakuya x Matsumoto  
41. Zaraki x Mayuri  
42. Mizuiro x Byakuya  
43. Ishida x Inoue  
44. Izuru x Soifon  
45. Ichigo x Urahara  
46. Grimmjow x Yoruichi  
47. Luppi x Matsumoto  
48. Grimmjow x Ilforte  
49. Izuru x Matsumoto  
50. Grimmjow x older!Nel

* * *

**A/N:** Have no fear my little chickadees, I'm not abandoning my other stories! It's just that, when I'm at work on the weekends, we get slow sometimes and there's not much to do, so I write (I can study at home. Lol.) But _A Certain Slant Of Light_ and _Bamboo Dragon_ each have a stack of papers of notes and an in-depth timeline that need both a large gap of time and a pretty big chunk of floor/counter space to deal with. I have neither of these at work, so I've decided I'll just write drabbles.

And, to make things more interesting, I wrote down a crap load of characters names on pieces of paper, stuck them in an empty _Victoria's Secret_ bag and just randomly pick two. I'm gonna try to do whatever I pick, with a few exceptions. Incest is a no-no. And if I pick a pairing that I just… _can't_ write. I'll take a note of it, and see if I might come back to it later. The first pairing I actually picked was _Chad x Yumichika and I was like… o.O … Pass._

_Anywho, if I pick yaoi/yuri pairings I'm gonna do (seme/uke - top/bottom - dominant/submissive - whatever you wanna call it) in the order I picked them in._

_This chapter is just gonna be the table of contents, makes it easier to see things yeah? If you have an idea for a pairing, crack or otherwise, I'd be willing to add it to my list. Lol. _


	2. Denial: Bodies Of Lies

**Title:** Denial [Bodies Of Lies]  
**Genre:** Romance / Angst  
**Rating:** M-ish  
**Pairing:** Cloud x Renji (one-sided) ; Ichigo x Renji (one-sided)  
**Spoilers:** Only as to who and what Cloud is.  
**Summary:** And I hate that I'm wearing all these lies…  
**Word Count:** 528  
**Warnings:** Shouldn't this pairing be it's own warning? And an abuse of Cloud's power.

**Standard Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own _Bleach_?

**Other**: Summary from _What I Didn't Say_ by Saving Jane

* * *

Denial (noun): refusal to recognize or acknowledge

* * *

By unspoken agreement, Renji never said any names when they were together like this. And for that, Cloud was eternally grateful. He didn't know what he would do if Renji called out for someone who was not him. No names from Renji's mouth, just a never-ending stream of "I love you" 's that Cloud drank up like a man in a desert.

Cloud knew, he knew, that it wasn't his face that Renji saw above him. That the shinigami was clenching his fingers into short, orange hair and gazing adoringly into almond colored eyes. That every single one of Renji's panted breaths was from something he was imagining with someone else. Someone that he couldn't have. So he came to Cloud.

Stuttering and shy, he came to Cloud. Not knowing how Cloud felt. Not knowing how Cloud watched him, stared at him, babbled incessantly to fill the silence and prevent himself from accidentally shouting something stupidly. Not knowing that Cloud was slowly falling in love with everything about Urahara Shoten's freeloader, because Renji was too busy falling in love with someone else to see it.

But he could pretend. That it was _him_ Renji saw when tattooed legs tightened and pulled him closer. That it was _him_ Renji saw when Cloud placed soft, desperate kisses on the sweaty collarbone below him. Each kiss leaving a pleading mark. See _me_. Want _me_. _Love me_.

"Ugh… I love you… ah! Love you, so much… Please… please…"

He soaked it in, even though they weren't for him. They were for the face he was wearing. "I love you, too…" he panted back in Ichigo's deep timbre instead of his own voice. "_God_, I love you so much Renji…"

He just wanted Renji to see him. Too see his own two-toned locks fall onto the muscled chest beneath him. To have him stare up into blue eyes and _want_ to see those eyes.

He could pretend, that Renji really wanted _him_. Him and not his talent. That Renji knew it was him. And, Cloud supposed, Renji _did_ know it was him, in some roundabout way, that he ignored.

So while Renji panted and moaned and pretended that it was the _real_ Ichigo whispering endearments to him, Cloud was above him, tremors shivering down his spine like Renji's calloused hands, pretending that Renji was looking up at _him_ and pretending that every single declaration of love that fell from those stubborn lips… was for him.

* * *

**A/N:** Super, the first one I try to write is a crazy crack paring. I added in the Ichigo x Renji thing because I honestly couldn't think of what to do.

Hope it's… satisfactory, because it's definitely not anything spectacular.

So, tell me what you think of this chapter and the idea in general.

Reviews are love!


	3. Bells: Consequences Of Sounds

**Title**:Bells [Consequences Of Sounds]  
**Genre:** Romance / Humor  
**Rating:** High T, M-ish undertones  
**Pairing:** Ichigo x Zaraki, because that's the order I picked them in)  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** … or "The Telling Of Ichigo's Mood By The Sound Of Bells"  
**Word Count:** 714  
**Warnings:** uke!Zaraki. Because that just needs a warning. No matter how off-screen the action is.

**Standard Disclaimer:** Do you really think I own _Bleach_?

**Other:** _Consequences of Sounds_ is a song by Regina Spektor.

* * *

Bells (noun): A hollow metal musical instrument, usually cup-shaped with a flare opening that emit's a metallic tone when struck.

* * *

The Eleventh Division learned early on that one could always tell what type of mood Kurosaki Ichigo was in based on the sound of their Captain's bells.

At the beginning of their… relationship, everyone, _everyone_, was skeptical. After all, what kind of relationship was it when one person shouted death threats at the very sight of the other and one person fled at even the smallest glimpse of the one shouting obscenities? It took them a while to realize their fighting for what it actually was…

Flirting.

And it made sense. No one could imagine Zaraki Kenpachi asking someone out on a date, (or being asked out on a date, as the situation called for). Any attempt at imagining such a scene caused violent displays of laughter, usually accompanied by some sort of beverage spraying out of someone's nose. It was almost as hard to conceive as trying to picture _Kurosaki Ichigo_ being in an actual _relationship_. It was… inconceivable. Like trying to think about a working Matsumoto or a laughing Byakuya. It was just… not believable.

So it did make some strange, twisted kind of sense that their flirting was like some violent game of tag. Though, no one was sure how their positions wound up the way they had. And no one really had the guts to ask either one of them for the answer.

In the beginning, the Eleventh Division had learned to zone out the sound of the bells.\, since it was something they heard everyday, at least the higher ranked officers. It took a while for them to make the connection. That some days, the bells jingled in different patters. And that Ichigo's mood always matched the sound of those bells.

"Sounds like Ichigo's in a bad mood," Ikkaku said, glancing up at the sudden sound of bells and grinning as the sound continued in a choppy, chaotic melody, violent and sporadic.

After more time, Ichigo's more aggressive moods could be more specified. Violent clanging followed by peaceful chiming meant Ichigo had a fight with someone he was friends with. After taking out the brunt of his anger in a more animalistic fashion, he apologized to his… boyfriend?… in a kinder way for taking it out on him. A continuous stream of sharp, angry tings meant he had just come from a Captain's meeting and just couldn't take how pissed he was at their stupidity. White the same pattern of pissed-off chimes, accompanied by some banging and crashing meant he was mad at some opponent, mad at himself for being unable to defeat them.

The Division knew Ichigo was in a good mood, when the chiming was continuous, a gentle ting-ing in a low tune, like a bell rocking on a ship. Rhythmic.

A staccato of bell jingles meant Kurosaki was excited and couldn't keep his giddiness to himself. That he was unable to settle for just one tempo and tried to do everything at once.

And on the days when the Eleventh could feel Ichigo's massive spirit energy and the chiming of bells was notably absent, it meant he was depressed. Every year on the seventeenth of June. The Division always found something to do elsewhere on those days, to give the pair some time together.

The other squads might think it odd that their division was so in-tuned to the emotions of someone who, was not only not their captain, but wasn't even a real shinigami, but they didn't really care. They wanted to be on Kurosaki's bad side about as much as they wanted to be on Zaraki's bad side.

Which was why, when the first anniversary of the couple rolled around, the Eleventh Division took great excitement in getting Kurosaki Ichigo a cool-looking black choker, complete with its own dangling, silver bell.

* * *

**A/N:** I really have no excuses for what my brain comes up with. I read the pairing and was like "The bells!" Pfft.

As always: Reviews are love!


End file.
